Forgotten
by Fireangel722
Summary: Keiko don't see Yusuke anymore,what could be the problem?.One-Shot


Forgotten  
  
The wind blew and i sigh,just like ever other day,Yusuke is on a mission and i'm alone.I know Yusuke since i was a child and he hasn't change one bit,until he died.He became a sprit dective and find himself,his real self,he didn't need to tell me.I know it shows,but i hardly see him anymore,but if his happy i really dont care,but at the same time i don't want him to be a sprit dective,what if he die's again and he doesn't get a second chance.I don't want that to happen agian,i don't want him to risk his life.I don't want ot lose him.  
  
I walk home went up to my room and drop my bookbag,my parents are still working again i'm alone.I sat down,i usually do my HW but i just can't,what if Yusuke really dies.I sat down,tear suddenly came out,the though of losing Yusuke is too mchc to bear.I look a the window wishing that Botan would came in,she come in once in a while to keep me company or to tell me about Yusuke missions.It would be a relief to know that his fine.  
  
It relief me and hurt me,as Botan's explain his missions,it suddenly appear that he had free time,but not even see me.I know he might not love me,but were friends,i haven't seen him i a month.What is going on,does he love another and doesn't want me to find out?Is he afaird i'll get hurt?I'm so confuse,but it's really his business,i still feel so hurt inside.I'm his friends i have the right to know......... i look over at the pictures we took a few months ago.We both look so happy,he had his arm around me and i was blushing like mad,but now i wish he he was here to tell me everything is going to be alright.That i was in no trouble and he won't lose,that confident i wish i had now.  
  
"Keiko!!" Shouted a voice  
  
"Botan??"I said in confusion,i look at my window and there was the blue headed ferry girl.I smile and open my window"Wow i haven't seen you for a while"  
  
"I know"She respone,she seem a bit nervous"umm.... Yusuke......"  
  
I felt something hit me,my happyness was gone,more negative thoughts came to my head.  
  
"Yusuke!!!"I shouted"What happen to him??Is anything wrong???What's going on,he never see me anymore!! i'm so confuse"  
  
I felt something wet roll down my cheek,i notice i was crying,but i didn't care.  
  
"Please Keiko calm down"She said"Nothing's wrong with Yusuke,sorry to worry you trailing off like that,he just want to see you in the park now"  
  
I felt embrassed,but suddenly something stuck me.Why was she trailing off?And why was she nervous?I ingore all those question,i need to see Yusuke.  
  
"Thanks Botan See ya"I said and rush down  
  
"I don't think you want to later"She weep"I'm postive you don't want to"  
  
I didn't hear her,i just want to get to the park as soon as possible.It didnt take me long to get there,and i was glad to see Yusuke there  
  
"Yusuke!!" I yelled i practiclly jump at him.  
  
I hold him tight as he would disappear any moment,but notice one thing,he didn't hug back,he didn;t do anything.I release him.  
  
"Yusuke?What's wrong?"i ask in a worry voice  
  
"Keiko........"he trail off  
  
I felt unexcept anger suddenly  
  
"Is that all you have to say,you don't visit me,call me,nothing"I scream"Did i suddenly disapper from your little world,did you forget me?"  
  
I stop screaming,more tears.  
  
"I need to know why Yusuke,please tell me"I said softly"Why?"  
  
I heard him sigh  
  
"Because i love Botan now"He said  
  
That was all needed to explain everything,Yusuke's disapperance,Botan's Nervouse act,because of a love couple and i'm in the middle of it.I couldn't say anything,i have always loved Yusuke,but it wasn't just that,it hurt me to find that Yusuke couldn't trust me with his feeling.Sure i might had weep for a while but i'll move on.  
  
"that's all?"I asked  
  
"Huh?"He seem confusion  
  
"That's all the reason,Yusuke why did you think i wasn't able to accept those feeling"  
  
"I know you love me Keiko,it's obviously,i didn't want you to get hurt"  
  
I fely the angry raising again  
  
"Hurt?"I said"Hurt?!! this pain is noting compare to how i felt tis pass month,i don't even see ,you act like i don't exsit.You have this free time,yet you chose to ingore me.That hurt me more then anything."  
  
"Keiko..... i never knew"  
  
"Now you do,my feelings,my pain,my life"  
  
"Your life??"  
  
"why would you care,i don't know you,you don't know me,so why would you care?"I said softly and started to walk away  
  
"Keiko!!"  
  
I didn't listen,i just kept walking.  
  
"KEIKO!!!!!" those were the last words i every heard from him,and i was glad there were.  
  
As for Botan,she never comes anymore,i would have gladly forgive her.It wasn't her fault,she just got stuck between a friendship.I would see Yusuke in school more often,i would see him glavcing at me as i would run up to him and suddenly forgive him and he thought i was naive.I guess stories don't always end in happy endings,i chuckle none of mine's ever does  
  
The End  
  
Did i make Keiko a bit too OOC?It feels like i did.Anyways R@R 


End file.
